The invention relates to a clamping device for grinding wheels comprising clamping elements which are formed by two clamping flanges or a clamping flange and a clamping nut, and possibly a damping insert.
It is known that the generation of noise when carrying out a grinding operation, in particular when carrying out a grinding operation by means of hand-guided tools, contributes substantially to the high level of noise pollution which occurs at many workplaces. That applies in particular in regard to metal machining.
In order to reduce the generation of noise in a grinding operation, low-noise grinding wheels have already been developed. Admittedly that certainly resulted in a reduction in the level of noise pollution, but on the other hand it resulted in a lower level of removal of the grinding wheels, whereby working progress and viability of the grinding wheels were substantially reduced.
DE 43 28 987 C1 shows the incorporation of separate elastic inserts in clamping systems, with the aim of permitting clamping or dimensional compensation or equalisation.
DE 195 12 991 discloses a clamping arrangement for use in a turning tool, with which vibrations of a tool element are to be absorbed. At the same time durability is to be improved. The structure shown in the specification referred to suffers from the disadvantage that vibrations in a radial direction cannot be damped by virtue of the disk-shaped configuration of the elastic insert.
The object of the invention is to improve a clamping device of the kind set forth in the opening part of this specification, in such a way that, when using a conventional grinding wheel, without particular damping, a reduction in noise generation is achieved.
The object according to the invention is attained in that arranged between at least one clamping element and the grinding wheel is a stiff, preferably metal intermediate ring which spaces the grinding wheel from the clamping element and that the intermediate ring or the clamping element adjacent to the intermediate ring is provided with a fixed damping layer of elastic material, which extends both in the radial and also the axial direction.
Advantageously, it is provided that the clamping element, the damping layer and the intermediate ring are connected together to form one piece, preferably being glued together.
A further advantage of the invention is that the damping layer extends both in the radial and also the axial direction and an enhanced service life is achieved for the grinding wheel, with a reduced level of noise and vibration pollution.